Fantasy Fate Forever
by Hottichan
Summary: **ch. 11 up**::A mysterious girl is seen knocking off guards in record time... how do Seifer, Zell and Rinoa know her? Does Rinoa remember her? puh-lease review, its my first time for a FF8 fic
1. Default Chapter

Chapter One  
  
"Please?!?!?" Selphie held her hands together begging.  
"I told you, I don't know where it is!!" Squall repeated for the umpteenth time.  
"It's right next to the Pub!!" she replied.  
"Alright, alright, alright!! I'll drop off the supplies." Squall grumbled. They had been arguing all day and he was getting tired of fighting a fight he couldn't win, not when it's Selphie and you're arguing about charity.  
"Yayy!!" she jumped up with joy, "thank you so much, Squall!" she dropped the boxes in front of him.  
Why did I agree to this?? Squall asked himself, before hauling the boxes into the yellow van.   
"Where do you think you're going?" Squall heard a voice behind him and let out an exasperated sigh.   
"None of your business, Seifer." he was getting ready to shut the back door of the van when Seifer extended his hand and blocked it from closing.   
"Haul 'er in!" Seifer motioned with his free hand, and Raijin and Fuijin rolled a brand-new motorcycle into the back.   
"What are you doing?" asked Squall.   
"Order, to take it on a test drive out by Timber." Seifer smirked and walked around to the driver's seat.   
"Whose orders?" Squall questioned him, doubting that anyone in their right mind would let Seifer, of all people, to take a brand-new motorcycle on a test drive. Especially so far away from Balamb without supervision.  
"A superior." he answered smugly.   
"Whatever, just take me to the Pub." Squall sat in the passanger's seat.   
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
Squall walked out of the van and retrieved the boxes. he carried them into the building that was next to the Pub. Just as he walked out, the van sped away, leaving him behind.  
"Hey! What in the hell!? I should have known Seifer would do this..." Squall started walking out of Timber and into the flatlands.  
"Didja see his face? He looked real ticked off, ya know." Raijin laughed.   
"BRILLIANT." Fuijin complimented Seifer's prank, causing him to chuckle. He rolled down the window, letting the wind blow through his hair.  
Suddenly, out of nowhere, came a speeding motorcycle and drove side by side next to Seifer's window. The driver, who Seifer could tell was female because of the tight bike suit she was wearing, swirved towards him, almost hitting the side of the door.   
"The hell?!" Siefer had instinctively swirved the van over to avoid being hit.   
"What's going on, ya know?" Raijin crashed into the other side of the van, receiving no reply from Seifer. Just then, the woman came back over and smacked Seifer upside his head. He faced her with anger and waved his arm at the driver.  
"You crazy bitch!! Do you have a freakin' death wish!?!?" he yelled at her. She laughed, and lifted the visor on her helmet, revealinga pair of yellowish-honey eyes and black-golden hair. Seifer gasped and rested his arm on the armrest of the window.  
"It can't be..." he whispered as she drove away at top speed. "Take the wheel, Raijin." Siefer jumped to the back of the van.  
"But, Seifer, ya know." he questioned, but before he could say anything more, he had jumped on the motorcycle and ordered Fuijin to open the doors. She flung them open and Seifer drove out of the van and after the girl.   
The two motorcycles were weaving in and out of traffic, barely missing cars. Just as the traffic lightened up, Seifer sped up to catch up with the mysterious woman, but she made a sharp turn to her left and drove towards the forest that was behind the harbor. Seifer followed in pursuit, but a car came out of nowhere and he narrowly missed it. Unfortunately for him, he lost track of her and couldn't find her again, not to mention the bike was totally trashed.  
"Damnit!!"  
  
  
  



	2. Checks

Chapter 2: Checks  
A dark figure emptied a motorcycle into the river below the harbor; smirking, she dusted off her hands.  
"Dispose of all evidence... check." she crossed her arms, before hearing someone yell out her location, "flee from authorities..." she started to run out of the harbor, "check."  
They followed her out of the city and into the flatlands. "Fire! Mark bearing 0/0/1 and don't let her get into the forest!" she faintly heard one of them yell, causing her to speed up and actually run into the forest, jumping into the trees.  
"Stupid fool, never yell out your objectives within earshot of your opponent." she chuckled, disappearing into the branches.  
Stealth mode, it'll scare them half to death, before they actually get there that is. She thought and proceeded to do so.  
The guards were grouped together, being as quiet as possible, to hear where their adversary was. A branch with many leaves rustled, causing them to turn towards it and start firing their guns. Just then, the rustling was heard from behind them, and they fired, then the rustling moved to their right, then their left and soon it was all around them.   
"How the hell is she doing that!?" yelled one guard.  
"She's everywhere!!" panicked another, and suddenly, silence. Absolute silence, no one moved, no one breathed... *thump*  
The guards turned to see three of their troop on the ground, all with snapped necks. They started to panic and shake, their weapons clattering against each other. Their eyes were darting around before... *thwap* a knife came flying from the trees, stabbing the head officer in the eye. the other guards started shooting at the origin of the knife, only to be injected with poisonous darts from behind. The remaining guard turned to see her. The girl looked about 17, her black golden hair was pulled back in a messy bun. She wearing a white tank top with a red over coat cover up on top of it; it was obvious that she had torn the bottom of it, and was now a several inches above her knees. She had also torn her entire right sleeve off, she had on blue shorts that were frayed at the ends and her black boots. She had a silver gauntlet on her right forearm, and she wore black biker gloves. Her yellow-honey eyes gleaming with anger.  
"It's you!! You're--" he started, but was stopped as she launched an arrow from her crossbow, killing him. she heard clamor from her right and spotted more guards.  
"Reinforcements," she hissed and ran over to the head officer, crouching down and retrieving her knife before taking off out of the forest and re-entering the flatlands.  
"Kill off half the authoritive guards.. check." she said when she spotted an obstacle... a 20-foot gap with a 70-foot drop to the rocks below.  
"This could be a problem."  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
Squall still hadn't managed to get back to Balamb, instead, he was still in the flatlands.  
"I swear when I find Seifer, I'm going to kill him... " he muttered.  
Suddenly, ahead of him, he heard what sounded like an attack. He saw a girl emerge from the forest and skid to a halt, barely managing to keep from falling off the cliff. behind her, were about 30 guards, pursuing her. She backed up a bit, and then ran towards the cliff before the guards could grab her.  
"Dangerously cheat death..." she jumped off the edge of the cliff, her foot just hit the edge of the other side, she started to plummet, but caught the edge of it and pulled herself back up, " check!" she finished.  
Squall could only stare, she jumped it! I can't believe she made it! he thought.  
The girl dusted off her hands and started walking, but just as she got back to level ground, three convertible hummers blazed through the bushes and towards her. She produced a look of panic and started running in the opposite direction.   
"No more running," she shook her head and made a full 180 before running straight for the hummers. Inches away from being hit, she jumped on the hood of the closest on to her and thrusted herself into the backseat. she snapped the drivers neck and kicked the officer in the passenger's seat out of the moving vehicle. She pushed the now dead driver out and drove away, picking up a rifle for protection. She made a sharp turn to her left and floored the accelerator. The other hummers followed in hot pursuit.  
"Shit, come one... where is it?" she moved her hand around underneath her seat until it fell upon a case. She pulled it out and sat it on her lap as she tried to open it and drive at the same time.  
"Yes.. " she snapped the case open and pulled out its contents... a flare gun. She rested her forearms on the steering wheel and drove while she loaded the flare gun. Once she snapped the flare in place, she slammed on the brakes and swirved the car so that it was sideways. She pointed the gun towards one of the hummers and fired. She didn't stay to watch, instead, she threw the flare gun behind her, into the backseat and held onto the rifle. She drove at top speed as the flare broke through the air and hit its target... the gas tank. The hummer exploded.  
"Oh, pretty fireworks," she chuckled, "burst military vehicles into flames..." she stood up and pointed the rifle behind her and fired. She managed to shot two of the four passengers before running out of bullets. She pulled out a .33 millimeter from a strap around her thigh and abruptly turned the hummer completely around and put it in reverse.  
Much better. she thought and fired once, knocking the gun out of the officer's hand. She jumped up, out of the hummer after dropping a grenade into it, and onto the others' hood. She landed on one knee and hand, and she smirked then clocked the gun. She quickly pressed the gun to the hood and fired into the engine. She kicked off the windshield and off the hummer before it exploded. She hid behind a large rock to be protected from the blast as it exploded.  
"Check."  
  
  



	3. reunion

Final Fate Forever  
  
Chapter 3: Reunion  
  
Squall watched in amazement, wondering where she was trained. He'd taken shelter  
behind a large bolder as the hummers exploded. Making sure he hadn't been seen,  
he sharpened his hearing as much as he could to listen for any signs of the girl  
being alive. Suddenly, he heard her gasp in pain.  
  
"God damnit," she stood up, and limped over to sit on top of the rock. A large  
chunk of debris had imbedded itself into her leg, which she was now pulling out.  
  
"You need help?" Squall asked. Gasping in surprise, she spun around and pulled  
out her .33 millimeter, aiming it directly at him.  
  
"Who are you, what do you want?" she demanded.  
  
"I only want to help you, let me take you back to my garden, we'll take care of  
you there," he explained.  
  
"Garden?" she looked at him quizzically.  
  
"Balamb, you can trust me," he reassured her.  
  
"Did you just say Balamb?" she asked, her eyes widened in disbelief. Squall nodded.   
"Well, what are we waiting for? Let's go!"  
  
"Is there something I should know about?" he asked suspiciously.  
  
"Hm, I just know someone from there," she smirked, "actually two people."  
  
"Alright then let's go," he lead the way. "We're going to have to walk, sorry."  
  
"That's okay, it's not much further is it though?" she asked.  
  
"No, just a mile or so," he helped her stand up.  
  
"Ow... thanks," she wrapped her wound sloppily and walked with him.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"God, I thought we'd never make it," she complained.  
  
"Ugh, quit your whining, you haven't shut up since we left," Squall groaned.  
  
"Bite me," she glared at him as she sat down on the hospital bed.  
  
"I don't bite trash," he glared at her. She emitted a low growl from her throat and  
lunged at him only to fall on her injured leg. Squall barely managed to catch her and  
set her back down on the bed. She slapped his hands away, "I can take care of myself."  
  
"Apparently not," Squall muttered.  
  
A few minutes later, the girl had been patched up and was now leaving the infirmary.  
She and Squall were walking around Balamb when the voices of Seifer, Fuujin and Raijin  
could be heard coming from behind them.  
  
"Oh my god," she gasped and ducked behind a wall, pulling Squall with her.  
  
"What the hell? What's your problem?" he whispered harshly. She put a finger to her lips  
and shushed him. As soon as the posse had passed them, she ran out from behind the wall  
and silently walked behind Seifer.  
  
"What is she doing?" Squall thought to himself as he followed her.  
  
Suddenly, she jumped on his back, causing him to snap back and forth trying to throw  
whatever was on him off.  
  
"What the hell?! Whoever this is, you're going to die!" he screeched.  
  
"It's nice to see you too," she whispered in his ear. Seifer abruptly stopped moving as  
she climbed off him and he spun around, grasping her shoulders.  
  
"Oh god, it's really you," he whispered.  
  
"What? You were expecting a sorceress?" she raised an eyebrow.  
  
"Venus, that was you on the motorcycle wasn't it?"  
  
"Yeah, man you got slow," she smirked. He growled and swung at her only to have her duck  
under his arm and jump on his back again.  
  
"Bitch."  
  
"Shit head."  
  
"Did we miss something, ya know?" Raijin asked, glaring at Venus.  
  
"Yeah, the age of intelligence," she snapped causing Seifer to snicker. "Where's Zell?"  
  
"Chicken wuss? Around..." he replied.  
  
"What did I tell you about calling him that," she smacked his head.  
  
"Since when do you guys know each other?" Squall asked.  
  
"Let's find Zell first, does he still have that obsession with hotdogs?"  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Venus!" Zell tackled her to the ground.  
  
"Whoa, geez Zell, lighten up would you?" she gasped for breathe.  
  
"Sorry," he got off her.  
  
"Stupid chicken wuss," Seifer muttered, arms crossed.  
  
"Shut up," he glared at him.  
  
"Will someone please inform us?" Selphie asked, by now just about everyone had been  
gathered for this 'reunion.'  
  
"Uh... you guys remember that boot camp me and Seifer got sent to a few years back?" Zell  
asked, receiving nods from everyone. "We met there, although we acted nice and orderly  
for the officers, we were a living hell to everyone when they weren't around."  
  
"Yup, just give us a couple of magic spells and we'll make so much damage so fast, you  
can't even think," Venus smirked.  
  
"Um, and you would be?" Quistis looked at her.  
  
"Venus Saberhardt," she smirked.  
  
"Saberhardt, eh?" Raijin rubbed his chin thoughtfully.  
  
"Yeah, you got a problem with it, dunce cap?" she poked his chest forcefully. He growled at  
her and clenched his fists ready to pummel her.  
  
"Raijin!" Seifer barked and he immediately loosed his tense muscles and crossed his arms,  
grumbling something about possessed women controlling Seifer.  
  
Venas choked back a laugh, "so Seifer," she looked at him.  
  
"What?" he glanced over at her.  
  
"Shall we finish that little race we had going on? You really need to catch up to speed," she  
taunted.  
  
"You're on," he glared and walked with her out to the parking lot for some motorcycles.  
  
"Is it just me or does she look like someone I've seen before?" Quistis asked receiving  
merely a shrug from Selphie. 


	4. Family Secrets part. 1

Chapter 4: Family Secrets  
"I'm telling you she looks familiar!" Quistis defended herself against Zell.   
  
"That's impossible, me and Seifer are the only one's who've met her," he argued.   
Laughter echoed as two people entered the lobby.   
  
"Squall, will you please tell Zell that Venas looks like someone we've met before?"   
Quistis asked him. Rinoa looked at them quizzically, not really understanding   
whom they were talking about.   
  
"Squall, will you please tell Quistis that that can't be possible?" Zell contradicted.   
  
"Squall, will you please tell me who this Venas is?" Rinoa asked. Squall slapped his   
forehead, too many questions.   
  
"Kind of," he looked at Quistis. "Not really," he faced Zell, then turned to Rinoa, "and   
Venas is…"   
  
"…is me," they turned around to see Seifer and Venas dressed in biker suits. Seifer   
removed his helmet while Venas merely lifted her visor.   
  
"I've heard so much about you. It's nice to finally meet you," Rinoa held out her   
hand. Venas extended her arm and accepted her hand.   
  
" Likewise," she replied as they shook hands. Suddenly, they all snapped their heads   
up as thunder cracked. A dark cloud formed above them as a strong wind began  
to pick up. Bystanders within the garden recoiled in shock as loose objects   
were thrown around the room by the wind.   
  
"What's going on?" Rinoa asked, yelling above the thunder. It was then that the two girls   
tried to let go of the other, but found that they couldn't. As Venas removed her   
helmet, lightning struck directly between them, sending them crashing in opposite   
directions. Squall managed to catch Rinoa before she hit the floor while Venas crashed   
against a wall, forming a spider web of cracks.   
  
"Are you alright?" Squall asked her.   
  
"I think so," she replied.   
  
"What did you do?!" Quistis demanded from Venas. She groaned as she slowly   
pushed herself off of the ground, her hair had come loose from its bun in the   
wind.   
  
"I didn't do anything," she snapped her head up, "I was about to ask her the same   
thing." Everyone gasped as they stared at her in shock. "What are you all   
looking at?"  
  
"She looks like… Rinoa…" Selphie's eyes darted between the two girls.   
  
"No, Rinoa looks like her," Zell stated.   
  
"That's the same thing, chicken wuss," Seifer snapped.   
  
"Seifer!" Venas snapped, scolding him silently.   
  
"We need to figure out what's going on," Squall ordered as they walked into the   
quad. Venas limped as Seifer helped her walk, a large chunk of debris had   
struck her leg.   
  
"I'm fine," she leaned against a tree.   
  
"Whatever you say," he grumbled and slouched in the bench next to her.   
  
"Now, did either of you cast any spells?" Quistis asked.  
  
"Nope," they both said in unison.   
  
"Could either of you have cast one involuntarily?" she asked.   
  
"Don't think so," they both said.   
  
"That's creepy," Selphie whispered to Zell.   
  
"You don't think maybe Rinoa's sorceress powers had something to do with this do   
you?" Quistis asked Squall. He shook his head, doubting it.   
  
"Maybe it was something she did," he nodded towards her.   
  
"Venas did you…"   
  
"No," she interrupted, "I didn't do anything! God, maybe it didn't occur to you that   
I've always looked like this, it isn't a spell or anything. Rinoa just happens to…   
have my face," she shook her head.   
  
"No way, you have my face," she argued.   
  
"No, you do!"   
  
"You do!"   
  
"If I didn't know any better, I'd say they were sisters," Selphie raised an eyebrow.   
Quistis's eyes widened in shock.   
  
"Get them to the infirmary," she ordered.   
  
"Why?" Zell asked.   
  
"To get blood samples," she explained.   
  
"I don't think so, I'm not giving up my blood to anyone," Venas scowled as they   
started to walk out.   
  
"Yes, you are," Seifer walked over and picked her up, slinging her over his shoulder.   
  
"Hey, Seifer! Put me down!" she growled. They walked down the halls, earning   
awkward stares from people, and entered the infirmary.   
  
"Quit your whining!" he shouted.   
  
"I said put me down!" she yelled.   
  
"Gladly!" he let out a frustrated growl and dropped her on one of the beds. She let   
out a startled cry as she landed. She started to get up only to have Seifer push   
her back down and point his finger at her face. "You're going to sit and get your   
blood drawn."   
  
She flopped back down and crossed her arms letting out a small 'humph'. As Dr.   
Kadowaki draws their blood and examines the samples, the others wait   
patiently, or impatiently.   
  
"What's taking so long?" Venas complained.   
  
"Does she ever shut up?" Raijin asked haughtily.  
  
"If I wasn't feeling dizzy right now, I'd jump you," she threatened.   
  
"Will you two shut your holes?!" Seifer growled.   
  
"Don't tell me what to do!" she glared at him.   
  
"Ahem," someone cleared their throats behind them. They turned around to see Dr.   
Kadowaki.   
  
"Did you find out anything?" Rinoa asked.   
  
"I've discovered something… perplexing," she said.   
  
"Well? Out with it!"   
  
"It seems that Venas and Rinoa are twins…" 


	5. Family secrets part. 2

Chapter 5: Family Secrets part 2  
  
"Whoa, whoa, whoa, this can't be possible," Venas scoffed in disbelief.   
  
"Why not?" Dr. Kadowaki asked.   
  
"Because I know who my family is, I have a mother, no father and definitely   
no siblings," she stated.   
  
"Hm," Dr. Kadowaki said thoughtfully, "who's your mother?"  
  
"Carolie Saberhardt," Venas said.   
  
"I think we should go talk to her," Squall said.   
  
Venas choked back a laugh, "good luck," she muttered; quiet enough so no   
one heard.   
  
"We should get going," Quistis advised. They all mounted into a vessel and   
made their way to Venas's home. When they arrived, she placed her hand on   
the knob and faced them.   
  
"Let me do all the talking," she ordered.   
  
"Why?" Seifer asked.   
  
"Apparently you don't remember she only speaks English with people she knows   
otherwise it's French all the way," she stated and opened the   
door. "Salut mamon," she greeted her mother.   
  
A woman walked out of the kitchen and kissed Venas on her cheek, "Bonjour,   
Venas, ca va?"  
  
"Eh, mamon, ils mon amie," she gestured to the others.   
  
"Oh, hello," she greeted them.   
  
"Ma'am, we'd like to ask you about Venas," Squall stated.   
  
"Alright," she invited them to sit.   
  
"Um, this is going to sound weird, mamon," Venas turned to her mother, "but   
did you happen to… find me as a child?" Carolie became silent and looked at   
everyone slowly.   
  
"Yes," she admitted. "Desolee, Venas, I wanted to tell you…"  
  
"Mamon, It's okay," she reassured her. "Mama, I have a twin."  
  
"Qui?" she asked. Venas turned and motioned for Rinoa to sit next to her.   
They both faced the confused woman. As Venas let her hair down, her mother   
gasped. "C'est miroir image."  
  
~*~  
  
"So, looks like we're twins," Rinoa said as they left the household.   
  
"Yeah," she smiled as they boarded the vessel again. "You know this does   
have its advantages," she smirked.   
  
"Like what?" Rinoa asked.   
"Well…" she started, but was interrupted by a beeping sound. Venas raised   
her arm and flipped open a small console on her gauntlet. A miniature screen   
displayed a girl with long brown hair.   
  
"Venas, where are you?" she asked.   
"Desiray, I'm fine, listen be at Balamb in about 5 minutes, I've got news," she   
stated and closed the communication devise. Venas sighed and leaned against   
the wall. When they had reached Balamb, a figure had their backs turned to them.   
She was staring up at Balamb Garden as if examining it with her hand on her   
hip.   
"Took you long enough," she said.   
"Not my fault," Venas laughed.   
"So what's this news you have for me?" Desiray turned around only to come   
face to face with Rinoa and Venas. Worrying over her mother, Venas didn't   
bother to pull her hair up and this startled Desiray. "Whoa, what the…"  
  
"I have a twin," she stated simply.   
  
"I can see that, and this happened how?" she asked.   
  
"It didn't happen, it's been. We just didn't know about it," Rinoa stated.   
  
"And your name would be?"   
  
"Rinoa Heartilly," she shook her hand.   
  
"Desiray Rose," she said shakily.   
  
"So why'd you call?" Venas asked.   
  
"Ugh, I'm having trouble with…"   
  
"Never fear, Dalena is here!" a girl with dirty blonde hair jumped out of no   
where and landed in a heap on the floor.   
  
Desiray let out an exasperated sigh, "Dalena…"  
  
"Hi, guys, what's up?"   
  
"Dalena, I told you to wait in the car!" Desiray glared at her.   
  
"Yeah, but that was boring, you need an air freshener in there," she made a   
sour face. Desiray let out a frustrated growl and rubbed her forehead.   
  
"It's a convertible, there's air everywhere in it!"   
  
"Says you," she stuck her tongue out.   
  
"Grow up…"   
  
"Why did I ever agree to train this girl?" Venas slapped her forehead. 


	6. Apprentice

Final Fate Forever  
  
Chapter 6: Apprentice  
  
"Desiray, I can't believe you brought her here!" Venas cried as they walked into Balamb  
Garden.   
  
"Hey, how am I supposed to 'watch her' if I don't take her with me?" Desiray argued.   
  
"You could've slammed her in the brig, I don't know!"   
  
"Hey, guys look at me!" Dalena said happily, performing cartwheels in the background.   
  
"Yeah, that's nice," Venas said, not really paying attention, "Desiray, now we have to  
deal with taking care of her, training her and making sure she doesn't drive Balamb   
Garden insane!"   
  
"Look what I can do!" Dalena continued to do cartwheels.   
  
"Yeah, we see ya," Desiray said annoyingly, "well, we still have that crowd taser we could  
use..."  
  
"You guys look!"   
  
"Nah, we've used it too much already," Venas rubbed her chin thoughtfully.   
  
"You're not looking!"   
  
"Well, we have to introduce her now," Desiray sighed.   
  
"Yeah, you're right," Venas grabbed Dalena by the arm and dragged her towards the others.   
  
"Hi, guys what's up?" Dalena winked at them.   
  
"Ugh, guys, this is Dalena Angel. Don't let the name fool you, she's a pain in the   
ass," Venas growled. She looked to the side to see that Dalena was no longer there. "Shit!"   
  
"Boo!" Dalena jumped over Venas as if they were playing leap frog.   
  
"Damnit! I hate when you do that!" Venas reached for her, only to have her jump out of the   
way.   
  
"Catch me if you can!" she teased and kept dogding Venas.   
  
"That's it," Venas pulled a gun from her leg strap and pointed it in Dalena's face. "Sit  
down and shut up," she ordered. Dalena immediately sat down in the chair behind her only   
to have it spin several times.   
  
"Whoa, this chair spins!"   
  
"Sorry guys, but apparently there are laws against killing annoying people," she glared at  
Dalena.   
  
"Exactly what is this nusense doing with you?" Seifer asked.   
  
"She's my apprentice," Venas sighed, "though she's not learning much."   
  
"Apprentice for what?" Selphie asked.   
  
"Hey guys and gals, what's going on?" Irvine walked up to them and eyed Venas. "Who's this  
lovely lady?"   
  
"Blow off," Venas glared at him.   
  
"This is Venas Saberhardt," Zell said.   
  
"Venas Saberhardt?! You're that rouge SeeD aren't you?" Irvine asked in astonishment.   
  
"Damn straight! It's about time I got some recognition around here," Venas shifted her   
weight.  
  
"Rouge SeeD? That's you?" Quistis asked.   
  
"The one and only," she smirked. "Seifer, you and Zell knew, why didn't you tell them?"   
  
"Cause I'm the legend around here," Seifer lied.   
  
"Ha! You, you're kidding right?" Venas laughed. Seifer growled and threw her over his   
shoulder again. "Whoa! Seifer, quit it!" She pushed off his back and flipped them both   
head over heels. Venas landed on her feet and dusted herself off.   
  
"Damn," Zell whistled.   
  
"Anyway! I'm supposed to be training Dalena," Venas answered Selphie's question.   
  
"Well, why?" Selphie asked.   
  
"Because, if I don't my charges won't be dropped in some town that her grandfather is the   
president, or mayor or something," Venas said.   
  
"If it's such a small town, why do you care?"   
  
"Because of their resources, plus they're not big on publicity so it's a great place to   
hide out," she said.   
  
"Speaking of which, they're not exactly crazy about us in Balamb either," Desiray reminded  
her.   
  
"Right, we'd better leave," Venas said.   
  
"Isn't there a way you could stay?" Rinoa asked.   
  
"No can do sis, only way would be to do some act of justice for them and that ain't   
happening," Venas said.   
  
"Oh, yes it is," Seifer said.   
  
~*~   
  
"Tell me again why I agreed to this?" Venas asked, holding a bag full of clothes and make  
up as well as some other items.   
  
"Because then we can stay here as another hideout," Desiray said she pulled out a small box   
from the bag. "Plus, I think Seifer likes you," she smirked.   
  
"Yeah right, so what's this?" she looked at the small box in her hands.   
  
"Hair dye, you're going blonde!"   
  
"What!?"   
  
"Have fun, I'll be out in the van, this sting has to be perfect. I've got to make a sound  
check for your mic," she closed the door to the dorm and left. Quistis, Zell, Fujin and   
Irvine followed her. Selphie was going to keep Dalena company and quiet. Raijin, Seifer and  
Squall waited for Venas to get ready.   
  
"This is just perfect," Venas grumbled as she finished curling the last strand of her hair.   
  
"Hurry up in there!" Seifer growled.   
  
"I'm going as fast as I can!" she yelled through the door. She donned the mini skirt and   
tube top. After strapping on the spike heels, she applied the excessive make-up and grabbed  
a small purse before walking out the door.   
  
"Good god," Squall stared at her wide-eyed.   
  
"Geez, I've never dressed up as two cent whore before, gimme a break," she scoffed.   
  
"Now there's a surprise, ya know," Raijin snickered.   
  
"I have spike heels on, don't tempt me," she threatened.  
  
"Give me your magic spells and all your weapons," Seifer ordered after he had recovered from  
his initial shock.   
  
"What? Why?"   
  
"Because you have to look completely innocent and vulnerable to this guy, he can sense if   
you're armed or not," he explained.   
  
"You think I'm going to let myself be stalked by a serial killer and not be armed? How  
stupid do you think I am!?" she glared at him.   
  
"Technically you will be armed. We'll be in contact the whole time, if something goes wrong  
we'll know and jump in the second it happens," Seifer reassured her.   
  
"Are you sure?" she asked. "And you won't leave the monitors for any reason?"   
  
"I promise," he said.   
  
"Alright," she gave in and gave him her gun, whip and all her magic spells.   
  
"Let's go," Squall ordered.   
  
~*~  
  
"Ready?" Desiray asked.   
  
"As ready as I'll ever be," she sighed and started walking down an abandoned part of town   
and into an alley. After waiting for a while, she decided to keep walking. "Are you sure   
this guys's gonna show?" She asked, walking down the sidewalk. Suddenly, she heard footsteps  
behind her. Her eyes darted to the side, acknowledging his presence behind her.   
  
Venas walked into an alley and whispered into the mic, "you guys better be on edge."   
  
"You're very beautiful," he said behind her, causing her to spin around, "it's a shame  
I'll have to destroy that pretty face." He charged up a thunder spell and shot it at her.   
The force of the blow sent her crashing towards the wall behind her.   
  
~*~  
  
Desiray immediately ripped the headphones off her ears as a high pitched whirring echoed  
through them and then static. Nothing but static. "Damnit... that stupid attack must have   
damaged the mic."   
  
"Well, how are we going to know if she needs our help or not?" Squall asked.   
  
"Go..." Rinoa whispered. "She's in trouble, go now!"   
  
~*~   
  
Venas let out a cry as he continued to use magic spells on her. "Seifer where are you?"   
She rose to her feet against all protests of her muscles and tried to evade the spells.   
Unfortunately, she was already worn, battered and bruised leaving her with little energy  
to dogde attacks.   
  
~*~   
  
Seifer, Squall and Zell jumped out of the van and into the alley where Venas was laying on  
her back on the ground with the guy hovering above her.   
Venas instinctively raised her hand and used a magic spell, sending him crashing away from   
her. Zell ran over to her side and helped her up.   
  
"What the hell took you guys so long?!" she growled at them, leaning on Zell for support.   
  
"The mic blew, we couldn't hear anything," he explained as they ran back to the van and left  
the guy in handcuffs.   
  
"I thought I told you to give me all your magic spells?" Seifer glared at her.   
  
"I did! I don't know where that came from," she defended herself.   
  
"You guys don't think..." Rinoa trailed off.   
  
"What?" Venas asked.   
  
"I think you have Rinoa's sorceress powers," Squall said.   
  
~*~  
  
"Leave me alone, you're the last person I want to talk to right now," Venas shouted from in  
her dorm. She got undressed and jumped into the tub for a bubble bath.   
  
"Venas, open this door!" Seifer demanded. No reply, Venas ignored him as he slammed the door  
open. He looked around and started pounding on her bathroom door. "Damnit, Venas, I know  
you're in there, now open up!"   
  
When Venas didn't reply he slammed his elbow on the door knob and turned it at the same   
time, opening the door. He looked in to see that Venas, luckily, was covered in bubbles and  
around her were a few lit candles. She was wearing headphones and listening to some music.   
She glanced over at him, her eyes narrowed, before shutting them slowly again.   
  
"Go away," she said softly.   
  
"No," he stated.   
  
"Jesus, Seifer, I'm freaking naked, get out!" she growled at him.   
  
"I'm not leaving," he said slowly.   
  
"Then at least turn around so I can get out of the damn bath tub!" She yelled, making Seifer   
turn around while she yanked the robe off the hook and wrapped it around herself. She pushed  
her way passed him and out of the bathroom to sit on her bed.   
  
"We have to talk about this," he said to her.   
  
"What? You, the great Seifer wants to talk to a girl because she's pissed at him? I don't   
buy it, you wouldn't give a shit, what's the catch?"   
  
"There's no catch damnit, now just listen to me!" he grasped her shoulders and pinned her  
down to the bed.   
  
"Let go of me," she said lethally. Seifer did as she said, but stayed in front of her.   
  
"Look, I know I said I'd protect you, but the mic fucked up, and we couldn't hear what  
was going on," he explained as she furiously rustled her hair with a towel. "Are you  
even listening to me?"   
  
"Yeah, yeah, the mic fucked up your hearing," she said, obviously not paying attention.   
  
"I'm sorry alright," he looked at her as she got up and laughed.   
  
"Yeah right! You, sorry? I don't think so," she started to comb her hair in the mirror,   
sitting down at the vanity.   
  
"Why are you acting like this?" he glared at her.   
  
"Why are YOU acting like this?! What did a sorceress possess you or something!?" she glared  
back at him in the mirror.   
  
"Venas," he said softly.   
  
"What?" she replied haughtily.   
  
"Rinoa was possessed by a sorceress and now you two share those powers," he explained. Venas  
rolled her eyes at this and continued to brush her hair. "Don't fucking roll your eyes at  
me brat!" he snapped.   
  
"Now, that's the Seifer I know," she stood up and faced him. "Now what is all this damn talk  
about me having sorceress powers?"  
  
"Try it, dry your hair," he ordered. Venas looked up at her still blonde bangs, thinking it  
silly she crossed her arms. "Just do it!"   
  
"Fine," she growled and closed her eyes to concentrate. "This is stupid," she opened her eyes  
to see Seifer glance up at her hair before looking back into her eyes.   
  
Venas looked up to see her bangs to be dry, "whoa..." 


	7. Family Reunion

Final Fate Forever  
  
Chapter 7: Family Reunion  
  
"Rinoa!" Venas ran up to her.   
  
"What is it?" she asked.   
  
"I...you," she said out of breathe, pointing to Seifer to motion him to explain to her   
what was going on.   
  
"Nope, I ain't your messanger!" he snickered. Venas let out a frustrated growl and gave him  
a shove.   
  
"I have your sorceress powers," she explained.   
  
"Oh, I knew that," she blew raspberry.   
  
"What?!"   
  
"Yeah, I mean, that whole lightning inside the building bit and then the twin thing. Couldn't  
you tell?" she asked.   
  
"No," she mumbled.   
  
"But, you know what's been bothering me?" she looked at her.   
  
"What?" Venas asked.  
  
"Why we didn't grow up together, were we seperated at birth or something?" she asked.   
  
"Ugh," Venas growled, "why don't we ask father?" she mocked him.   
  
"What do you mean?"   
  
"He's the one who seperated us," she spat. "When we were born, he wanted a boy, but since he  
couldn't get rid of both of us he just got rid of one, me. That's when Carolie found me and  
brought me up."  
  
"But how do you know this?" Rinoa asked.   
  
"Because, mamon used to tell me this as a story when I was a kid. Before I left the other   
day she told me that it was our story and not made up," she explained.   
  
"I say it's time to pay a visit to Caraway..." Rinoa crossed her arms.   
  
"Who?" Venas asked.  
  
"Father," she mocked him just as Venas had done before.   
  
~*~  
  
Rinoa ran into the General's home and stopped a couple feet in front of him.   
  
"Rinoa what are you doing here?" he asked.   
  
"I have a surprise for you," she sang, signalling Venas to come in.   
  
"Venas! What a lovely surpri-"  
  
"Save it," she snapped. "I'm not here for your 'fatherly love', I just came to tell you  
that I don't need you, and I don't want you." With this said, she left the building and   
walked back to the Garden.   
  
"Don't you just love these family reunions?" Rinoa snickered and followed after Venas.   
  
--------------  
  
[An: so this chapter was short *shrug* I hope it explained everything alright, if not just   
write in the reviews section and let me know, i'll try to explain as much as I can] 


	8. Carnival

Final Fate Forever  
  
Chapter 8: Carnival  
  
"Rinoa, wait up!" Venas caught up to her. "I want to ask you something."  
  
"Hn?" she looked at her quizzically, not really sure of what she was going to ask her.  
  
"Okay, so you said that you knew that I had some of your sorceress powers, but I still don't get how you did," she looked at her confused.  
  
"Hold out your hand," she ordered. Venas looked at her puzzled, but did so anyway.  
  
"What's the point of this?" she asked.  
  
"Jeez, your so impatient," Rinoa rolled her eyes then pointed into her palm, "see that?"  
  
"Yeah, it's a bandaid, so what?" she looked up at her twin. "Ow!" she cried as Rinoa ripped it off. "What'd you do that for?!"  
  
"You didn't have this bandaid on when we shook hands, your cut was open," she said, "now look." She pointed to her own hand, which held its own cut, now healed.  
  
"Are you telling me our blood mixed when we shook hands?" Venas asked.  
  
"Yup," she nodded her head, "I'm guessing that's how you have my powers now."  
  
"I still don't get it," she raised an eyebrow.  
  
"Neh," she shrugged, "don't worry so much about it, and just be happy that you have cool powers, but be careful with them, I rarely use them."  
  
"You know, this twin thing is sounding better and better all the time," she laughed.  
  
"Hey, I'm going to a carnival tonight with Squall, you want to come?" she invited her.  
  
"Well, I don't want to be a third wheel," she explained.  
  
"So bring someone," she said before gasping, "Seifer!"  
  
"What? Seifer, at a carnival? Yeah right!" she laughed, "well unless I make a bet with him, or call him a wuss."  
  
"So it's settled, we'll all go together."  
  
"Great, now I just have to ditch Dalena."  
  
~*~  
  
"I still don't get why the hell I'm here," Seifer scowled.  
  
"What? Still scared of the roller coasters?" Venas snickered. Seifer growled low in his throat and narrowed his eyes at her.  
  
"I ain't scared of anything," he stated.  
  
"Except Squall maybe," she muttered.  
  
"That's it, bitch, you and me on the biggest roller coaster here," he grabbed her wrist and dragged her to the fastest ride in the carnival.  
  
"Well, looks like they're having fun," Rinoa chuckled.  
  
"You're such a fuck off, Seifer," Venas giggled as a worker tightened her seatbelt. "Hey, you're kind of cute," she winked at him causing him to blush.  
  
"Back off, twerp," Seifer shot him a death glare causing him to walk away taken aback.  
  
"Jealous are we?" she chuckled as they started to climb the elevated drop.  
  
"You're out of your goddamn mind," he narrowed his eyes at her. She only smirked and raised her hands into the air as they reached the peak, challenging him. Seifer did the same and glared at her as they started to plummet. Venas lightly shut her eyes and felt as the wind whipped past her; she smiled and opened her eyes slowly.  
  
"Whoo hoo!" she laughed as they spun into loops. Their car came to a stand still as they waited for the belts to unlock. As soon as they heard the click they shoved the belts off and hopped out.  
  
"Dizzy?" Seifer asked.  
  
"Not in the least bit, nauseas?" she asked him as he replied by shaking his head. "Either way I win," she proclaimed.  
  
"What do you-" he started but stopped as he noticed that Venas had pulled the worker that had tightened her seatbelt to the side. She whispered something in his ear that made him blush. Venas pecked his cheek and winked at him. Seifer growled and grasped her arm forcefully. He dragged her down until they were underneath the roller coaster. "What the hell was that?"  
  
"It's called having a social life, you should try it sometime," she hissed and started to walk away but was stopped as he slammed his fist into the pillar of wood, blocking her with his arm. "Get out of my way," she glared at him.  
  
"Make me," he taunted her. She growled low in her throat and pressed her hands onto his chest, shoving him a couple of feet away. She started to walk away only to have Seifer grab the back of her shirt and slam her back into the pillar.  
  
"What the fuck is your pro-" she started but was interrupted as he pressed his lips against hers. She couldn't do anything for a few moments as she was in complete shock. Then realization started to dawn on her. She placed her hands firmly on his chest and pushed him off of her. Looking at him for a moment with disgust she then proceeded to give him a sharp slap to the face. Not even giving him a chance to react, she stormed off towards the exit.  
  
"Venas where are you going!?" he yelled after her.  
  
"Home!" she shouted back.  
  
"How are you going to get there? You don't have a ride!" he reminded her.  
  
"I'll hotwire a car!" she responded.  
  
"You don't want to ruin your reputation with Balamb, do you?"  
  
"So I'll walk!" she yelled angrily.  
  
"It's 15 miles dammit!"  
  
"I don't care!" and with that she stormed away from him. She walked hastily as she muttered not so pleasant things under her breath, she didn't even notice who she had bumped into.  
  
"Venas?" he asked, catching her attention and causing her to spin around.  
  
"Zell, what are you doing here?" she asked.  
  
"I was about to ask you the same thing, I thought you were with Rinoa and them, where's Seifer?" he asked causing her to cross her arms and clench her teeth.  
  
"Dead for all I care," she snapped.  
  
"Whoa, what happened?" he asked.  
  
"Zell, can you just." she took a breath, "just take me home?"  
  
"Yeah, sure come on," he led her to a car he had borrowed from the Garden. "You going to tell me what happened?"  
  
"Eventually," she sighed and slumped down in the seat.  
  
"You sure you're okay?" he glanced down at her.  
  
"Ugh, I don't even know anymore," she looked through the moon roof. They arrived back at the Garden and walked towards Zell's dorm. Venas plopped down on his sofa as he sat down next to her; she automatically leaned against his shoulder and brought her feet onto the couch.  
  
"What's going on with you?" he asked. After slight hesitation, she finally answered him.  
  
"Seifer kissed me," she whispered.  
  
Zell froze and quickly chose not to overreact, "why?"  
  
"I don't know, I would say he was drunk, but he didn't have any liquor," she yawned.  
  
"You tired?" he asked.  
  
"No," she lied before yawning again, causing him to chuckle. He started to get up to let her sleep comfortably, but she stopped him. "Can you stay, just for tonight?" she pleaded with him.  
  
Zell smiled at her, "alright," he sat back down and reached over to grab a blanket from his bed and wrapped it around them both.  
  
"Thanks, Zell," she said barely audible.  
  
"No problemo," he said before they fell asleep.  
  
~*~  
  
"Raijin, have you seen Venas?" Seifer asked.  
  
Raijin shrugged, "haven't seen her since ya'll left, ya know."  
  
"ZELL," Fuujin said.  
  
"What about chicken wuss?" Seifer asked.  
  
"That's right," Raijin said, "we saw her and Zell go into his room, ya know."  
  
"What?!" Seifer boomed and stormed towards the dorms. He slammed open Zell's door and looked in to see them both curled up on the couch, his arms around her. Rage built up inside of him as he approached him.  
  
Venas moaned as she opened her eyes slowly to see Seifer inches away from them. She opened her mouth to scream, but was muffled as he slammed his hand over her lips. He lifted her up away from Zell and dragged her out of the room. He pulled her outside and just about threw her into a car and drove off.  
  
"What is wrong with you!?" Venas yelled at him as he drove at top speed.  
  
"What the hell were you two doing?!" he demanded, ignoring her question.  
  
"What are you talking about?! I was talking to Zell and we fell asleep, what the hell do you care anyway, it's like you're freaking jealous or something!" she growled. Seifer slammed on the brakes as they were on an abandoned road near a forest. She glared at him, "Zell told me about you and Rinoa. Is that why you kissed me, because I look like her?"  
  
"No!" he spat, "because I lo-"  
  
"Shut up!" she covered her ears and opened the door. As she walked out, Seifer followed after her. "You can't say that, Seifer!"  
  
"Why the hell not?!" he asked.  
  
"Because you're not! You barely know me!"  
  
"I've known you since boot camp, that's when it all started!" he explained.  
  
"No, shut up, I don't want to hear it!" she walked into the forest with Seifer in hot pursuit.  
  
"Dammit, Venas, I'm fucking telling you how I feel about you and you're just ignoring me! I never tell or show anyone what my emotions are other than hate, rage and killing things!"  
  
"Killing things isn't an emotion, Seifer! It's an action that comes from rage which is the only emotion you have making it completely impossible for you to be falling for me!"  
  
"Why the fuck is it so hard for you to understand!?" he pinned her against a tree.  
  
"Because it's not true! We're warriors, dammit, we don't have time for this and you know it! So stop saying that you adore me," she spat, "because you don't!"  
  
"If I didn't, would I do this?" he leaned in to kiss her, but she managed to free herself from his grasp and jump into the trees. "Dammit, Venas!" he yelled, knowing that she was far from him. The trees were always a place she could hide in and escape through.  
  
As he ran after her, a bat swooped down and landed on his back. Seifer swung at it and managed to chase if off, but not before it bit him. "Shit," he held his neck as a stream of blood trickled down his collar bone. Suddenly, he dropped down to his knees as he felt a strange sensation inside of him. "No." he looked at his hands in fear. "It can't be. Venas I hope you're far away." 


	9. Bitten

Final Fate Forever  
  
Chapter 9: Bitten  
  
  
  
Seifer's breathing became ragged as he struggled to maintain control of his body. He suddenly yelled out in pain as he lost control and allowed the bite of the bat to take over. He snapped his head up as an evil smirk played across his lips.  
  
"I'm coming for you, Venas," he chuckled maliciously.  
  
~*~  
  
Venas rested against a tree as she tried to catch her breathe. Her eyes widened as she heard Seifer growl frustrated. She glanced back to see him several feet away, walking towards her menacingly. She hid behind the tree again as her eyes darted around, trying to find an escape route. She swallowed hard before launching herself into a mad dash.  
  
"There you are," he smirked and jumped into the trees to follow after her.  
  
Venas nearly tripped over a large tree root, but managed to catch her balance and continue running. Suddenly, Seifer jumped in front of her, cutting her off. She gasped in surprise and tried to back away, she could sense that there was something amiss with him.  
  
"Surprise," he chuckled and advanced on her.  
  
"Seifer, what's wrong?" she asked looking into his eyes to find nothing, absolutely nothing. It was as if she was looking into a black hole. Not responding, he bared his teeth to show a pair of fangs, "no." she whispered, realizing he had been infected by a vampire bat.  
  
He grasped the back of her head and started to sink his teeth into her neck. She cried out and pushed him off of her before he had a chance to imbed his teeth fully into her. She turned around and ran, holding her bleeding neck.  
  
"That wasn't very nice," he breathed and ran after her. Venas ran into an open field with waist high grass. She skid to a halt as the grass around her rustled. Her eyes darted around, trying to find him, knowing he was near. She backed up slowly only to bump into something. She spun around to see Seifer standing before her with a malevolent smirk on his face.  
  
"Seifer, don't." she pleaded with him. He ignored her and grabbed the small of her back, pushing her towards him. She planted her hands on his chest to try and push off of him, but his strength had increase and found that she couldn't. He sunk his teeth into her neck earning a growing cry of pain from her as her knees buckled and she fell down to the ground on her back. Seifer refused to let go as he licked the blood from her neck.  
  
Venas's vision began to blur as he stood. "You're mine now," he wiped the blood from his lips and picked her up in his arms as she slipped into unconsciousness. He carried her off into the night, knowing what was to become of her. 


	10. Blood Thirst

Final Fate Forever  
  
Chapter 10: Blood Thirst  
  
Venas groaned as she slowly awoke realizing she couldn't move. She snapped her eyes open, but quickly regretted it as the sun blinded her for a moment. As soon as her eyes had adjusted, she glanced at her hands and feet to see that they were tied to a stone bed in which she was laid.  
  
"What in the hell is going on?" she growled as she struggled to get loose. For some reason the sun felt uncomfortable on her skin.  
  
"You're strong," a male voice said. Seifer walked in the shadows as he looked at her. "Maybe it's your new sorceress powers that are keeping the venom down," he guessed.  
  
"What are you talki-," Venas started, but quickly stopped as the previous nights events dawned on her. "Bastard, I'll kill you for this." she hissed. She knew that it wasn't his fault and that he hadn't done it intentionally. The thought of him fighting it crept on her, but it was his fault that they were away from civilization where no one could help either of them.  
  
"If you survive the sun," he glanced to the light.  
  
"Seifer, untie me," she demanded as the sunlight became more and more difficult to withstand.  
  
"Nah, I don't think so," he walked out chuckling evilly.  
  
"Dammit, Seifer!" she shouted, struggling to get out of the ropes.  
  
~*~  
  
Seifer sat at the desk in the old house he had moved them from. He had thought the cave was too cramped. Occasionally he'd hear a sudden cry of pain from the other room where Venas was located.  
  
The sun was burning her severely, but he felt confident that she would eventually realize her renowned strength and be able to break free of the restraints. However, this would happen much faster than he'd expected. His assumption about her sorceress powers was correct and they were growing.  
  
He suddenly felt a presence behind himself and turned around to see a scene that shocked him slightly. Venas was standing in the doorway, the ropes still around her wrists and ankles, but broken off at the ends. He figured she'd used her powers sometimes as her clothes had changed. She was now wearing an old English peasant dress. He looked closely to see that the skin, underneath the knots of the rope, was red.  
  
"I see you finally made it out," he snickered.  
  
"You doubted me?" she raised an eyebrow.  
  
"No, but I was starting to wonder when you would eventually get out," he smirked. Venas rolled her eyes and ripped the remains of the ropes of her.  
  
"I'm going to go look for my room," she said and turned to leave, but stopped for a moment, "oh and Seifer?"  
  
"What?"  
  
"If you ever try to kill me just to test my power and strength, you'd better hope someone stakes you before I get to you," she hissed and disappeared down the hallway. Seifer frowned at her back when he heard her voice echoing off the walls, "hey, this one's locked!" followed by a crash.  
  
Venas kicked the shards of wood that were nailed across the door, out of the way as she walked in to see the room. It was decorated elegantly with a large king size bed and a fireplace on the far right of the room. She used her powers to light the fire and dissipate the cobwebs all over the room.  
  
"Not bad." Seifer stepped into the room, "you'd better get used to it, you'll be in here all day."  
  
"Well, if I'm going to be stuck with you all day until the sun goes down, then you'd better start talking," she said in a menacingly low voice.  
  
"What do you mean?" he raised an eyebrow.  
  
"Why'd you come on to me, Seifer," she pushed him towards her bed. "Haven't had a date in a while, so you thought you'd catch the next thing with a pair of legs under a skirt? Why all of a sudden did you make up a lie that you love me?"  
  
"First of all, it wasn't a lie," he grasped her wrist, "I do love you. And second it wasn't all of a sudden, it started at the boot camp," he purred into her ear.  
  
"Liar," she hissed.  
  
"Would I lie to you?"    
  
 "I'm hungry..." she changed the subject, "rather... thirsty," she said evilly and smirked. 


	11. 

Final Fate Forever  
  
Chapter 11  
  
         As midnight fell, two evil laughs could be heard in a remote area of town. They walked down the streets, the lights bouncing off their pale skin. One was wearing a seductive black dress, while the male wore his usual gray jacket. Her hair had changed once again; she'd used her powers to color it a dark blue. A Chinese man walked down the street unaccompanied, he appeared to be coming from a training session as he was still in his gi. A black belt around his waist as he closed his duffel bag.  
  
          "Ooh, a fighter," Venas grinned evilly. "This one's mine…"  
  
          "Who are you?" the male asked as she approached him with a smirk on her lips.  
  
          "Now, is that any way to address a lady?" she pouted mockingly.  
  
          "I sense iniquity, corruptness," he said.  
  
          "Really? Well, I've got news for you, karate kid," she smirked, baring her fangs, "you're right."  
  
          He dropped into a fighting stance, never before having faced an enemy such as this, but fairly confident of his abilities. Using her new sorceress powers, Venas hovered slightly in the air, her silk outfit waving in the slight breeze.  
  
          "Don't get cocky," Seifer snickered.  
  
          "If you think this is cocky, just wait," she chuckled and pounced at the man. He managed to dodge out of the way, a spider web of cracks appeared where he had just been standing. Venas stayed in a crouching position, ready to attack suddenly, watching him with glimmering honey eyes. The light bouncing off her golden hues made it appear almost as if she were possessed.  
  
          "Oh, too slow," the male teased her.  
  
          "Come on, pretty boy, let's see what you got," she leapt at him again. After several attempt of pouncing at the black belt, Venas was still unable to catch him. Her weakened body from the sunlight she'd received earlier in the day was slowing her down. Finally, Seifer appeared behind the man and grasped his shoulder and head, sinking his teeth into his neck.  
  
          "You took too long," he said, dropping the male's body like a sack of potatoes. His lifeless corpse lay sprawled on the ground, the two vampires paying no heed to him.  
  
          "Seifer, that was my kill! You already had one," she hissed and pointed to herself, "me!"  
  
          "You want the blood?" he raised an eyebrow and sauntered over to her.  
  
          "Damn straight, that was my drink, and I'm still thirsty," she chastised. "I want it back," she smirked and grasped the back of his neck, pressing her lips against his and took in the remaining blood. Teasing him for a few more moments, Venas allowed herself to indulge in the kiss. Pushing off him, she licked the blood from her lips and snickered as she jumped atop the roof of a building. After a few minutes of shock, Seifer growled and followed in suit.  
  
          "Next meal is mine," she looked down on the city, trying to spot possible victims. She watched as the people below walked about their daily lives, never realizing the danger they were in, so innocent… naïve. Normal, is what they were, not a care in the world, most were deadbeat drunks wandering around aimlessly. "Fools… they're all so boring," she glared at them.  
  
          "Boring?" Seifer inquired.  
  
          "Let's make it a little more interesting," she smirked sinfully, producing a fireball in her hand. As it hovered a few centimeters from her palm, the amber glow painted her face with a false orange hue. It gave her a child like appearance, but more of a fraudulent child rather than an innocent one.  
  
          Tossing the flame orb into the small crowd, she watched as chaos broke out. The small flame erupted into a conflagration among the city. Both dark figures plunged down into the inferno and sneered as chaos exploded into pandemonium in a matter of seconds. Their satirical fangs immediately punctured any helpless civilian who got within arms length of either being.  
  
          Licking the lingering blood from their incisors, the vampires were only able to enjoy their moments as a few of their acquaintances appeared. They slowly turned around when they heard their names from within the screams and slurs of the panicking residents.  
  
          There stood Squall, Zell, Rinoa and Desiray; they couldn't make sense of the situation as both Seifer and Venas seemed unsettling calmness around them considering the disorder surrounding them.  
  
          "More toys," Venas smirked.  
  
          "What the hell is wrong with you two? Stop this stupidity now and put out the fires," Zell shouted. Venas waved a hand and immediately they were showered with a downpour of rain.  
  
          "He's feisty," she smiled, "can I play with him?"  
  
          "That's not what I had in mind," Zell said, not hearing her last comment above the pounding rainfall. Venas's clothes were sticking to her skin; her hair matted her pale face giving her a dead look. She bared her fangs and chuckled evilly as she approached Zell, who was unaware of the danger he was in.  
  
          "Watch out!" Rinoa cried as Venas leapt at him. Barely managing to get out of the way, he stared at her quizzically as she crawled on the floor towards him. The three others advanced on her causing her to hiss at them, keeping them at a safe distance.  
  
          "What's wrong with you?" Squall inquired.  
  
          "Nothing, I'm perfectly all right, now come here you," she jumped at Zell once more, this time being able to catch him. As she moved forward to sink her teeth into his flesh, the silver cross necklace he was wearing pressed against her shoulder, burning her. She cried out in pain and recoiled, clutching her shoulder which now had an impression of a cross on it.  
  
          "Stay away from it," Seifer hissed, glaring at Zell.  
  
          "This isn't over," Venas warned. Both dark figures disappeared in a puff of smoke accompanied by a swarm of bats.  
  
          "Does anyone else have a bad feeling about this?" Desiray asked.  
  
~*~  
  
          "This is way beyond weird," Rinoa sighed as they re-entered Balamb Garden.  
  
          "Not really," Desiray muttered as she typed in a few codes into her gauntlet. Everyone turned around to face her, not really understanding what she meant. "I noticed the bite marks on their necks, Seifer's seemed smaller than Venas's. He must've been bitten by a vampire bat and then bit Venas afterwards. That's why they're acting so strangely, they're vamps," she explained.  
  
          "Is there a cure?" Zell asked, recalling the close encounter he'd had with Venas and rubbed his neck.  
  
          "Not one for they're severity," she said, still typing in commands, "but I can probably produce one, all I need is a sample of their blood."  
  
          "Well, Venas has some dirty clothes that has some blood on it from that sting," Rinoa said.  
  
          "I don't think we'll have a problem finding Seifer's blood from training," Zell informed them.  
  
          "All right, let's get those samples then," Desiray commanded.  
  
~*~  
  
          "You should have been more careful," Seifer growled at her as they stormed through the hallways of the abandoned house. One would think that with all the harsh poundings they do to the house it's a miracle it hadn't fallen apart yet.  
  
          "How much more careful would you have liked me to be? Would you have liked me to not gone for him at all?" She snapped and opened the door to her room.  
  
          "Don't tell me you didn't see the cross, because the chain was huge!" he yelled at her. She spun around on her heel, holding the door in one hand and supporting her weight on the frame.  
  
          "Stay out of my room," she said simply and slammed the door in his face. She flopped down on her bed and let out an exasperated sigh. Crawling under her covers, she lay there and waited for nightfall to return. The sun risen while they were still outside and they barely had managed to make it back inside the house before they were burnt down to a pile of ashes.  
  
          "This is going to be a long day," she said to herself.  
  
~*~  
  
          "Alright, now we've just got to find them and bring them back here for the administration," Squall ordered as they started their search of the vampires.  
  
          "This is not going to be easy," Desiray rubbed the sleep from her eyes, she'd stayed up all night developing the remedy for the two.  
  
          "Okay, so who's ordering the pizza?" 


	12. 

Final Fate Forever  
  
Chapter 11  
  
         As midnight fell, two evil laughs could be heard in a remote area of town. They walked down the streets, the lights bouncing off their pale skin. One was wearing a seductive black dress, while the male wore his usual gray jacket. Her hair had changed once again; she'd used her powers to color it a dark blue. A Chinese man walked down the street unaccompanied, he appeared to be coming from a training session as he was still in his gi. A black belt around his waist as he closed his duffel bag.  
  
          "Ooh, a fighter," Venas grinned evilly. "This one's mine…"  
  
          "Who are you?" the male asked as she approached him with a smirk on her lips.  
  
          "Now, is that any way to address a lady?" she pouted mockingly.  
  
          "I sense iniquity, corruptness," he said.  
  
          "Really? Well, I've got news for you, karate kid," she smirked, baring her fangs, "you're right."  
  
          He dropped into a fighting stance, never before having faced an enemy such as this, but fairly confident of his abilities. Using her new sorceress powers, Venas hovered slightly in the air, her silk outfit waving in the slight breeze.  
  
          "Don't get cocky," Seifer snickered.  
  
          "If you think this is cocky, just wait," she chuckled and pounced at the man. He managed to dodge out of the way, a spider web of cracks appeared where he had just been standing. Venas stayed in a crouching position, ready to attack suddenly, watching him with glimmering honey eyes. The light bouncing off her golden hues made it appear almost as if she were possessed.  
  
          "Oh, too slow," the male teased her.  
  
          "Come on, pretty boy, let's see what you got," she leapt at him again. After several attempt of pouncing at the black belt, Venas was still unable to catch him. Her weakened body from the sunlight she'd received earlier in the day was slowing her down. Finally, Seifer appeared behind the man and grasped his shoulder and head, sinking his teeth into his neck.  
  
          "You took too long," he said, dropping the male's body like a sack of potatoes. His lifeless corpse lay sprawled on the ground, the two vampires paying no heed to him.  
  
          "Seifer, that was my kill! You already had one," she hissed and pointed to herself, "me!"  
  
          "You want the blood?" he raised an eyebrow and sauntered over to her.  
  
          "Damn straight, that was my drink, and I'm still thirsty," she chastised. "I want it back," she smirked and grasped the back of his neck, pressing her lips against his and took in the remaining blood. Teasing him for a few more moments, Venas allowed herself to indulge in the kiss. Pushing off him, she licked the blood from her lips and snickered as she jumped atop the roof of a building. After a few minutes of shock, Seifer growled and followed in suit.  
  
          "Next meal is mine," she looked down on the city, trying to spot possible victims. She watched as the people below walked about their daily lives, never realizing the danger they were in, so innocent… naïve. Normal, is what they were, not a care in the world, most were deadbeat drunks wandering around aimlessly. "Fools… they're all so boring," she glared at them.  
  
          "Boring?" Seifer inquired.  
  
          "Let's make it a little more interesting," she smirked sinfully, producing a fireball in her hand. As it hovered a few centimeters from her palm, the amber glow painted her face with a false orange hue. It gave her a child like appearance, but more of a fraudulent child rather than an innocent one.  
  
          Tossing the flame orb into the small crowd, she watched as chaos broke out. The small flame erupted into a conflagration among the city. Both dark figures plunged down into the inferno and sneered as chaos exploded into pandemonium in a matter of seconds. Their satirical fangs immediately punctured any helpless civilian who got within arms length of either being.  
  
          Licking the lingering blood from their incisors, the vampires were only able to enjoy their moments as a few of their acquaintances appeared. They slowly turned around when they heard their names from within the screams and slurs of the panicking residents.  
  
          There stood Squall, Zell, Rinoa and Desiray; they couldn't make sense of the situation as both Seifer and Venas seemed unsettling calmness around them considering the disorder surrounding them.  
  
          "More toys," Venas smirked.  
  
          "What the hell is wrong with you two? Stop this stupidity now and put out the fires," Zell shouted. Venas waved a hand and immediately they were showered with a downpour of rain.  
  
          "He's feisty," she smiled, "can I play with him?"  
  
          "That's not what I had in mind," Zell said, not hearing her last comment above the pounding rainfall. Venas's clothes were sticking to her skin; her hair matted her pale face giving her a dead look. She bared her fangs and chuckled evilly as she approached Zell, who was unaware of the danger he was in.  
  
          "Watch out!" Rinoa cried as Venas leapt at him. Barely managing to get out of the way, he stared at her quizzically as she crawled on the floor towards him. The three others advanced on her causing her to hiss at them, keeping them at a safe distance.  
  
          "What's wrong with you?" Squall inquired.  
  
          "Nothing, I'm perfectly all right, now come here you," she jumped at Zell once more, this time being able to catch him. As she moved forward to sink her teeth into his flesh, the silver cross necklace he was wearing pressed against her shoulder, burning her. She cried out in pain and recoiled, clutching her shoulder which now had an impression of a cross on it.  
  
          "Stay away from it," Seifer hissed, glaring at Zell.  
  
          "This isn't over," Venas warned. Both dark figures disappeared in a puff of smoke accompanied by a swarm of bats.  
  
          "Does anyone else have a bad feeling about this?" Desiray asked.  
  
~*~  
  
          "This is way beyond weird," Rinoa sighed as they re-entered Balamb Garden.  
  
          "Not really," Desiray muttered as she typed in a few codes into her gauntlet. Everyone turned around to face her, not really understanding what she meant. "I noticed the bite marks on their necks, Seifer's seemed smaller than Venas's. He must've been bitten by a vampire bat and then bit Venas afterwards. That's why they're acting so strangely, they're vamps," she explained.  
  
          "Is there a cure?" Zell asked, recalling the close encounter he'd had with Venas and rubbed his neck.  
  
          "Not one for they're severity," she said, still typing in commands, "but I can probably produce one, all I need is a sample of their blood."  
  
          "Well, Venas has some dirty clothes that has some blood on it from that sting," Rinoa said.  
  
          "I don't think we'll have a problem finding Seifer's blood from training," Zell informed them.  
  
          "All right, let's get those samples then," Desiray commanded.  
  
~*~  
  
          "You should have been more careful," Seifer growled at her as they stormed through the hallways of the abandoned house. One would think that with all the harsh poundings they do to the house it's a miracle it hadn't fallen apart yet.  
  
          "How much more careful would you have liked me to be? Would you have liked me to not gone for him at all?" She snapped and opened the door to her room.  
  
          "Don't tell me you didn't see the cross, because the chain was huge!" he yelled at her. She spun around on her heel, holding the door in one hand and supporting her weight on the frame.  
  
          "Stay out of my room," she said simply and slammed the door in his face. She flopped down on her bed and let out an exasperated sigh. Crawling under her covers, she lay there and waited for nightfall to return. The sun risen while they were still outside and they barely had managed to make it back inside the house before they were burnt down to a pile of ashes.  
  
          "This is going to be a long day," she said to herself.  
  
~*~  
  
          "Alright, now we've just got to find them and bring them back here for the administration," Squall ordered as they started their search of the vampires.  
  
          "This is not going to be easy," Desiray rubbed the sleep from her eyes, she'd stayed up all night developing the remedy for the two.  
  
          "Okay, so who's ordering the pizza?" 


End file.
